Catch a Falling Star and Beyond
by Pokeshipping Gwevin forever
Summary: The Phone call between Kevin and Gwen during 'Catch a falling star', and what happens after the episode, when they've just finished with Nemesis and Gwen is all battered and bruised.
1. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Ben 10. Not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gwen sat in the waiting room as the doctors patched Ben up. Luckily, his arm wasn't broken- it was just a minor injury, but would hurt for a while, so he would have to keep a sling on for a few hours. Gwen tried to figure out a way to track Jennifer Nocturne, and then remembered something she heard Kevin mentioning- hacking phone records. Ben had her number stored on his phone, (and of course, when they had tried calling her, no answer.) so she could use that. She quickly got her phone out of her pocket and called Kevin. After three rings, he answered. "Hey, baby! Where are you?" He asked. She could hear him take a sip of soda on the other end.

"In the ER." She replied simply. Then there was the spit take.

"WHAT! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Relax, Kev! I'm fine! Ben hurt his hand." Kevin gave a sigh of releif.

"Thank God."

"Hey, I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need to hack Jennifer Nocturne's phone records to see where they'll hit next. Apparently, she's working with Nesmith now."

"Harsh. Do you have her number?"

"Yeah."

"On the car's computer, there's a function where you can punch in any number and see that number's phone records."

"Thanks." She told him, as the doctor came out and motioned over to her. She held up her hand, a signal to wait. "I have to go now, they're finished with Ben."

"Just be careful, Gwen, please? This is Captain Nemesis we're dealing with. If he's got back his battle suit, your powers can't hurt him. So promise?"

"I promise. Love you, miss you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's too short. Chapter 2 will be up soon I'm nearly done with it. :)**


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: MOA Owns Ben 10. Not me.**

**A/N: I may exaggerate Gwen's injuries a little bit to make it more Gwevin- y.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Gwen tried to be careful- she really did. But then Nesmith had blasted her backward with just his gauntlet. Now she felt like she had just been run over by an 18- wheeler. She barely made it to the car when she collapsed into the passenger seat. She strapped on and groaned as Ben closed the door and went into the driver's seat. The brunette teen started the ignition and drove off. Gwen pulled out her phone and dialed Kevin again. "Kevin..." she groaned as she heard him pick up the phone. **  
**

"Gwen? What is it? What happened?"

"Nesmith had his gauntlet, and I used a shield against it... and he blasted me back... and I even fought after I got up... and it hurts so bad."

"I told you to be careful! Now look at what happened."

"I'm sorry! I tried to be careful, but he's too powerful!"

"Hey, don't apologize. I should have been there. But I _had _to fix the stupid Rust Bucket."

"It's not your fault and the Rust Bucket isn't stupid. Just do me a favor and meet us at my house. My parents aren't home and I can barely walk on my own."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." he said gently.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and closed her eyes, lying back.

* * *

Ben pulled up in front of Gwen's house about an hour and a half later. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Kevin's here. I'll be alright." The boy in question walked over to the car and opened the door. His eyes widened at the state his girlfriend was in. "Hey." she said, unstrapping herself. He helped her get out, and she leaned heavily against his shoulder, groaning as she did so.

"Okay, let's get you patched up." he said, stroking her hair. "See you tomorrow, Ben." he told his best friend.

"Yeah, see ya." Ben said. Kevin shut the passenger door, and the DX Mark 10 drove off.

Kevin helped Gwen into the house, only turning on the lights when they got to her bedroom. "I'm gonna take a bath..." she said, "I think I can manage." He nodded as she grabbed a set of pajamas and made her way to her en- suite bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged, fully dressed.

"There's no major injuries or anything, right?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"No. There's only a lot of bruises, and I'm feeling like if I was run over by a truck."

"Well that's what you get when you get hit by Captain Nemesis' gauntlet." Kevin pointed out.

"All I really want to do right now is sleep. Can you stay the night? Please? Remember you have some of my clothes here." She crawled under her covers and lay down.

"Sure." He replied, kissing her forehead. I'm gonna get changed." He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. He wasn't surprised when he came outside and saw her fast asleep. He smiled before taking off the lights and getting into bed beside her. He pulled her close before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: That's my story. I know, it's really short but anyway, hopefully the other stories I'm writing will be longer. **

**~ PGF  
**


End file.
